


When Harry met Hermione book 2: The Chamber of Secrets

by VortexLord



Series: When Harry met Hermione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexLord/pseuds/VortexLord
Summary: Harry and Hermione returns to Hogwarts for their second year. Only that things have took a turn for the worse when an ancient evil has risen and set attacks on the Muggle Born wizards.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan/Ginny Weasley
Series: When Harry met Hermione [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802266
Kudos: 5





	When Harry met Hermione book 2: The Chamber of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> At last, the second book. Just to give you a heads up, Luna will be showing up early and she will be in Gryffindor in this story. As for Ginny, she never had a childhood crush on Harry. Nor was she a fan girl. In this story, Seamus is her boyfriend.
> 
> All rights for Harry Potter goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Pictures.

It's almost the end of summer and Hermione hasn't reseved a single letter from Harry after he promised her that he'd write back. Her parents, Dan and Emma, heard about the adventure they had last year. But they were happy for Hermione no matter what happens. But even they haven't heard from Harry sense then.

Today, Hermione desided to pay a visit to #4 Privet Drive. It was discovered last year that she lived in the same neighborhood as Harry in #20. not too far away from Harry's old baby sitter, Mes. Figg.

However, before Hermione could step out the front door as she opened it,

"Hello." Said a voice. "Down here."

Hermione took a look down and saw a small elf standing on the doormat.

"Ms. Hermione Granger. It is great to meet Harry Potter's woman."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Dobby ma'am. Dobby the house elf."

"Not to be rood or anything." Said Hermione. "But my parents are Muggles. And it's not a good idea to have a house elf at my front door."

"Dobby understands Ms. Hermione Granger ma'am. Dobby has something to say."

"Then why don't come in and sit down."

"Come in and sit down?" Dobby asked in sadness. Just as he started crying.

"Dobby. Shh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to afend you."

"You have never afend Dobby. Dobby has never been asked into a house to sit down by a witch."

And then, he ran into the house and banged his head on the sofa saying,

"Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby! Stop!" Hermione shouted to him. But he kept going it.

"What's going on here?" Dan asked as he and Emma walked over.

"There's a house elf in our living room and he's banging his head on the sofa." Said Hermione. Just as Dobby stopped.

"Oh. Dobby is very sorry. Dobby had to punish himself. Dobby's master punishes Dobby at lest three times a day."

"What do you want from us?" Emma asked.

"Dobby has come to worn Ms. Hermione Granger that she and Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. If Harry Potter and Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts, they will be in mortal danger. There is a plot to make things happen. Terrible things."

"Of course I'm going back this year. Hogwarts is my home. It's the only place I have friends."

"Friends who don't write to Hermione Granger."

"Of course they haven't been...hang on. How did you know Harry wasn't writing back to me?"

It was then that Dobby pulled out a batch of letters from behind. And Hermione gasped as she saw that they were the letters she sent to Harry.

"Dobby thought if Harry Potter and Hermione Granger forgot about each other, then they would not want to return to school."

"Give me those letters! Now!"

"No!"

Hermione then tried to grab him but he moved away and passed her parents. The three then chased him upstairs to Hermione's room witch had a bookshelf, her closet, and her bed next to the window. As well as a small desk she uses for school work.

"Dobby." Dan said to him. "Give Hermione the letters."

"Only if Hermione Granger promises she and Harry Potter will never return to Hogwarts."

"I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Then Dobby must do what he did to Harry Potter last night."

With a snap of a finger, the chair in front of the desk began to float with Dobby standing on it. Emma was about to grab him. But then Dobby snapped his fingers again. Making the chair and himself fly out the window smashing it.

"Dobby had to do this. Dobby only wants Harry Potter and Hermione Granger safe. Harry Potter's relatives have already locked him in his room and mounted bars on his window."

After snapping his fingers again, Dobby vanished in thin air.

"I don't care what that elf says. I'm going back no matter what." Said Hermione.

"And we'll always be proud of you no matter what." Said Dan.

However, an owl arrived and dropped a letter in front of Hermione. She then picked it up and opened it.

_To Hermione Granger_

_The ministry has been informed that at 12:00 noon, you have preformed the levetation charm in the presents of Muggles. If you preform another case of underage magic out of school, you will be expelled as you and your parents will have your memories of our world obliterated._

_Wishing you well,_

_Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic._

"What does he mean by Obliterated?" Emma asked.

"It means we'll forget about the Wizarding World." Hermione answered.

"That Dobby." Said Dan. "He said that the Dursley's have locked Harry in his room with no way out."

"Well we have to do something." Said Emma. "I don't know how the ministry can't tell the different'es between elf magic and wizard magic. But there's gotta be a way we can free Harry."

"I think I have a plan." Said Dan. "But it's crazy and bad."

"What?" Emma asked him.

* * *

It was about midnight and Harry was sleeping. He was worried that he'll never get out of his room. That he'll never see Hermione ever again.

However, it was then that a hook showed up on the bars and the sound of a car was near by. Harry woke up and began to have a look.

"Hi Harry."

"Hermione." Harry said to her Happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course." Said Hermione. "Come on. Get your clothes on. Grab your trunk. Free Hedwig."

After getting dressed, Harry grabbed his trunk and freed Hedwig.

"Stand back." Hermione said to him. "Drive Dad! Drive!"

"I'm on it." Dan said to her.

Without thinking, Dan began to drive as the hook on the car managed to smash the the window as the bars came free.

"Potter!"

"We better hurry!" Said Harry.

"Quick, give me your trunk and Hedwig's cage."

Harry didn't need to be told twice for he sent his trunk and Hedwig's cage out the window.

"Hurry! Get down here!" Emma called to him.

But it was too late. The Dursley's have bursted into the room.

"Petunia! He's escaping!" Vernon shouted.

Acting quick, Harry leaped out of the window and ran to the car.

"Get in!" Dan shouted.

However, Vernon managed to grab him by his leg as Hermione grabbed him from his arms.

"Let go!" Harry shouted.

"You and that bloody pidgon of yours are not going anywhere but the cupboard!"

However, Dan was able to back the car up and slam Vernon from his side. Making him let go of Harry as he and Hermione ran inside the car.

"Get in the car! We can't let them escape!" Vernon shouted to Petunia.

"We've got to get out of town." Said Emma. "We can't let them take Harry. They'll kill him."

"We'll go to the country. We should be safe there." Said Dan.

"Dad! Here they come!" Hermione said as she saw Vernon getting in his car.

"Dan! Step on it!" Emma shouted.

"I can't! There's a police car near by!"

"Wait! That's it! The police can help us."

Just then, the Dursley car rammed the back of them. Making Dan lose control as the car jammed to a stop as Harry fell the door.

"Nobody outsmarts me!" Vernon shouted as he stepped out of his car. Belt in hand.

"No you don't!" Dan shouted as he grabbed Vernon's arms.

"Let me go! That boy's not going anywhere but the grave! It'll be one less freak of this world!"

"No! Everyone deserves a chance!"

But then Petunia came and wracked Dan behind with her frying pan.

"I have had it with you!" She shouted at Harry.

Harry was about to run for it. But Vernon managed to jump and swing his belt on him as Petunia slammed her pan under him and knocked him in the air.

"They're gonna kill him because they only think of him as a freak." Emma said as she got to the police car.

"We're on it Dr. Granger." One of the officers said. "We got ourselves a case of child abuse Officer Frank."

"It's been a long time sense we got something like this Sheriff Jack."

Harry wasn't fast enough to get away from the belt and frying pan. Just a couple more hits and he's a goner for sure. Until,

WRACK!

Both the Dursley's were hit by the cops sticks and were knocked out for a moment.

"Are you alright son?" Officer Frank asked him.

"I'm fine." Harry answered. "Just hurt on the outside."

"Why do they do this to you?" Asked the Sheriff named Jack.

"Because my aunt hated my sister and thought I was like her. A freak. They hit all my life. They made me sleep in a small cramped cupboard under the stairs. They forced my to do all of their work non stop while my cousin just sat there scarfing his face with food. And that's not all. Whenever I mess up, I was hit. Whenever I did something they don't like, I was hit. Whenever my cousin was board, I was hit."

"The nerve! Those horrible people!" Jack shouted as the two Dursley's got up. Just in time for them to be put in shackles. "Vernon and Petunia Dursley, I here by place you two under arrest for Child Abuse, Child Nitglet, and Child Endangerment!"

"That boy is nothing but a freak! He needs to die today!" Vernon shouted.

"And your son will be sent to foster care and learn to behave better." The Sheriff continued.

"Let me go!" Vernon shouted as the Sheriff shoved him and Petunia in the car. "This is all your fault freak! It'll be the end of you when I get out of jail!"

"Not because you're gonna be there for a long time." Said the Sheriff.

"Come on Harry." Dan said as he helped him up. "Where are you gonna stay now?"

"Well, my grandparents are alright with me being...you know what." Harry said sense the cops were still here. "I don't see why I shouldn't have been sent to live with them after my parents died."

"Then tell us where they live and we'll take you there." Said Emma.

"Oh Harry, I'm glad your not dead." Said Hermione.

"Ha ha. If it wasn't for you guys, I'd still be stuck in my room and I would have died anyway."

* * *

The next morning, Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, had just floo called Professor Dumbledore's office for he was angry about something.

"Professor Dumbledore, I like to have a word with you."

"And may I ask why minister?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry Potter is moving out of his reletives house to his grandparents. He's supposed to live with his uncle and aunt!"

"They tried to kill him last night! I told you he wasn't supposed to be with those people! They hate everything to do with magic!"

"Are you crazy!? They like him!"

"No they don't! They tried to kill him and they have been arrested for Child Abuse! In case you don't remember, his parents will clearly said that he wasn't supposed to go there!"

"It was the only place he can be safe from the Death Eaters!"

"For your information, I want Harry to be happy for who he is! Not to be treated like garbage! He'll have a much better life with his grandparents! Now good day Minister!" Dumbledore said as his face disapired from the fireplace.

Fudge sighed, with Harry living with his grandparents, his chance kill Harry and kill Voldemort himself and become minister of the world was gonna be hard for him. He thought that ordering Dumbledore to hide the Philosophers Stone in Hogwarts would have done that. But yet, Harry made it out alive because of his friend, Hermione Granger.

"This does not end here." He said as he pulled out a book. "Time for Plan B."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. The minister of magic is the evil one here. Not Dumbledore, but Fudge. No one knows his secret. But has wants to kill Harry, kill Voldemort himself, and become minister of the whole wizarding world.


End file.
